Story of evil: Light and darkness
by waterlily987
Summary: Briana visits meadow and later founds herself in world of love,evil ,forgiveness and friendship. Will she return back safely ? Will she be ready to go against her wishes ? I only own my OCs,other characters and Vocalorid saga Story of evil belogn to their rightfull owners . OCx Allen (Len ) ,Allen (Len) x Miku x Kyle ( Kaito )


It was beautiful sunny day in spring and Briana went on walk to meadow with her father and younger brother . While her younger brother and father were playing knights ,Briana picked the flowers and quietly sang :

_There was once upon a time _

_in another place _

_an evil kingdom, _

_where no person dared to face _

_and the ruler was a girl so mean _

_a tiny princess of only age fourteen _

She made a flower wail and smiled .in one moment Briana remembered her friend from Greece .They had good time together,but they had to say goodbey to each other . It was painful ,but they were together in their hearts. Briana stood up and thought : ,, It is good to have friends. I still remember a nightmare that i had long ago. Will i be strong enough to protect my friend or brother ? ,,

Suddenly a strange wind blew and lifted Briana high in the sky . She closed her eyes ,because she was afraid . After endless traveling , Briana landed on a street .

**Briana`s POV **

I opened my eyes slowlly and a bit unsure . I said as i slowly stood up :,, That was a hard landing .Where am I ? ,,

i looked around and not far from me i saw a window of some shop . I came to it and looked at my reflection . I was supriesed ,because i wasnt myself. I was 12 years old and as i turned, I saw a figure in black cloak. The figure was small like a child and its face was covered . In one moment the figure took the sword and looked at me as i gasped in horror and ran away. I ran as fast as i could,but the figure was behind me .As i almost gave up , I ran in a narrow alley to hide. Unforcenetlly I was trapped and the stranger was coming closer and closer to me . I backed away until i felt the wall behind me . I said as i looked at figure and tried to stay calm : ,, Who are and why are you after me? I didnt do anything. ,,

The figure stopped and said as it lowered the sword: ,, You haven't heard of me , the boy in black cloak ? I thought you were fighting against princess. ,,

I said as I looked at figure: ,, No ,sir . I don't know about the princess. I come from future . I was picking flowers and as I thought of protecting someone, a strange wind blew and picked me up . I blacked out and woke up in one of streets . It is the truth. ,,

Stranger came closer to me and put the sword back, before he put his hood down a little . It was a young man around fourteen with shoulder long blond hair tied in a small ponytail and beautiful blue eyes . He smiled and allowed me to move from wall. I said as I looked at him and bowed before him: ,, You scared me sir ,well a little. My name is Briana Bolcina . ,,

Young stranger said as he looked at me : ,, Pleased to meet you Briana. You have beautiful name and you are also beautiful. My name is Allen Abadonia . ,,

I calmed down and blushed as i looked away . We were both quiet,before Allen said: ,, I need to go to castle .You can come with me if you want to . ,,

I said as i looked at him: ,, I would love to. ,,

Allen smiled and put the hood back on his head, then he took my hand and we went through streets . I saw people working hard and trying to survive . They all looked sad, but their sadness was hidden behind emotionless mask . No one was smiling or happy ,so I wondered what happened . I decided to find the answer in royal palace, so I didn't say a word as I followed Allen . After a few minutes we both came to palace and I was surprised . It was beautiful both on out and inside . There were a lot of expensive furniture and also many portraits . They were portraits of royals, who ruled the kingdom . On one of portraits I saw king and his wife with two children. They were twins ,a boy and girl. I followed Allen to the throne room ,where I saw a beautiful girl in black and yellow dress .She was siting on the throne and Allen kneeled before her, while I curtsied . Princess smiled and looked at Allen, then she looked at me and said:,, Who are you, girl and what do you want ? ,,

I slowly looked at her and said, while trying to stay calm: ,, My name is Briana ,your majesty . Could you allow me to work for you ,your highness ? I have nowhere to go and I have never seen beautiful princess like you. ,,

I was afraid, that I will be killed , but princess said: ,, You will work with Allen. One complain and you will loose your life . Is this clear? ,,

I said as I slowly stoop up : ,, Yes, my lady . ,,

Allen told the princess that he did what she had ordered him and how he found me in the street . She listened and smiled, before she stood up and said: ,, Allen, help me out of dress and bring me my riding paints. Briana ,go to the stables and tell stable boy to get ready Josephine for ride. ,, I bowed and went down the hallway ,while Allen went with princess to her room . I got lost and didn't know where to go, until I meet with one of the maids . I said a bit unsure : ,, Hi, my name is Briana and I'm new here . Could you tell me where are the stables ,please? ,,

A maid looked me and said: ,, Pleased to meet you. I`m Ney ,my mother is head of Ladies maids of Lucifenia . The stables are down the hallway and then turn right . Go across the courtyard and you will see them not far from well. Oh, Briana. Don`t make princess Rillianne angry at any cost or you will die. ,,

I thanked her and followed the instructions until I came to the stables . I looked at the horses and not far I saw a stable boy ,who was feeding on the horses . I said as I came to him : ,, Her majesty sends me to tell you something. She wishes to take a ride and wants you to get Josephine ready for her . I can help you ,if you want to . ,,

The stable boy nodded in replay and I helped him prepare white female horse for a ride .She was beautiful. After Josephine was ready, I took her out of stable just in time to see princess coming to us. I said and bowed as Rilliane came to Josephine : ,, Josephine is ready for ride as you wished, my lady. ,,

She looked at horse ,put her left foot in stirrup and pulled herself on. I smiled and stepped away as princess took the reins,before she rode away. After princess went on ride, I went back to find Allen and also to find some work for me . As I was walking, I accidently hit in another maid and she dropped the bucket . I said as I picked it up and looked at maid: ,, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where was I going. Have you seen Allen? ,,

The maid, who was servants friend from childhood said as she looked at me :,, It is ok. You must the new here, the girl that my friend spoke of . He is in the royal garden. ,,

I returned her the bucket as I thanked her and went to garden After I came to royal garden, I saw many flowers ,but roses were in full bloom. I slowly came to a bush with red roses and gently touched one of its petals. It was soft and I sighed as I remembered my friend ,who was far away . I sang as I slowly walked through garden :

_Do I miss you? _

_Count the stars Multiply by ten _

_Of course I do More than now and then _

_I could paint a rainbow _

_Shine the sky _

_Set the stars in space_

_Faster than explain _

_How much I miss your face _

I

sighed as I stopped and looked at flowers . My friend was far away from me and I wished that she was with me . I sang as I went pass the pavilion :

_Watch the moon _

_Someday soon _

_She will start to smile _

_When I say _

_"I'll see you In a while _

I remembered my friends smile and her laughter . She liked my stories and made me smile . I sang as I came to stone bench :

_But 'til then_

_I miss you _

_Dry my tears _

_Hide my fears away_

_Until that happy day _

_To the rainbow's end_

_Is where I would go, my friend _

_I do miss you so_

A few tears ran down my cheek as i sat down on a stone bench . I bowed my head down and heard someone coming to me,so I dried my eyes quickly. I looked and saw Allen,who was supriesed ,but smiled as he said : ,, What a beautiful song . You sang like an angel .Briana,are you ok? You look sad .,,

I said as i blushed :,, Thank you Allen. Yes, I'm ok. It `s... I remembered a friend, who lives far away . She is my best friend and I miss her . But we will meet again ,someday. ,,

Allen sat beside me and said : ,, Would you like to take a walk... with me? I will show you,where you can sleep. ,,

I smiled and said as a small blush came to my cheeks: ,, I would love to ,my friend. ,, i slowly stood up and took his hand,then we went on a small walk to the servants area . I looked around and Allen took me to door of one of rooms . I was surprised, when I opened it and saw my room. It was special and I liked it . There was a table near a single bed covered with white sheets . I looked at Allen and said: ,, It is beautiful. I like it . ,,

He said as I came out: ,, We better get back to courtyard. Our lady will be back from ride with Josephine . ,,

We went back to courtyard to wait for princess . She came and smiled as she looked at us. Allen held the reines and I said as I helped princess get down from Josephine's back: ,, Good afternoon ,my lady. Did you enjoy in ride ? ,,

Princess looked at me and said :,, Yes, it was good .Allen, you will help me change and you Briana will take Josephine to stable . ,,

I said as i came to Josephine : ,,Yes,my lady. Come dear ,it is time for your rest . ,,

I took horse to stables and went to royal kitchen, where I poured fresh made tea in a teapot . I placed it on a silver tray and added a cup with small plate, a silver spoon and sugar bowl . I looked at plate with snack on it. It looked delicious and as I looked back at silver tray, I heard someone come to me. A hand touched mine and I blushed . I look around and my eyes met with Allen's blue one . We both smiled and blushed as he drew his hand away and said: ,, Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you Briana . I just wanted to take the tray. ,,

I said as I moved away and took the plate with sweet : ,, It is ok . Lets take tea and snack to our lady. ,,

Allen picked the tray and went with him to the pavilion,where there were a table and two chairs. Princess was sitting on one of the chairs and smiled . Her smile was special and different from Allen`s ,which was loving, respectful and even cute . I placed the plate with snack on the table and Allen put tray on the table,before he picked the teapot. He poured the tea and placed the pot back on tray. Allen opened the sugar bowl and took a spoon of sugar,before he put it in the tea and stirred a little. He put the spoon on the plate and looked at princess. She drank her tea and ate the snack. After snack time, I took the tray and plates back to kitchen .On my way there I thought about my new friend . Not only that he found me,but also helped me get a job. I was greatfull and I blushed as I remembered Allens smile . I washed the dishes and took a bucket to get some water . I went to well and drew a bucket of water . I poured the water in the other bucket and picked it up. I brought it to kitchen and continued with my work. Finally the evening came and princess ate her dinner .after I washed the dishes , I helped my friend with getting Rilliane for bed .

After princess laid in bed ,I tucked her in and as I wanted to leave with Allen,s he asked for a story. My friend told us the legend of bottle and I thought of my wish. I smiled as I looked at princess, who fell asleep and went to my room. I went to bed and fell asleep . In my dream I was dancing and laughing with my new friend .


End file.
